


Varonat

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idk what to tag this with, M/M, i dont know it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>animalasaysrauer requested “Finn meets his family (Poe goes with him)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varonat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



The recon mission was just supposed to be an intel grab for a rumored new super weapon being built in the outer reaches. And they did get a little bit of what they were searching for after everything was decrypted, mostly just random coordinates for places where they were getting supplies from. Still entirely useful. But who knew that the database for one of the largest Stormtrooper encampments in the galaxy had information about… well, Stormtroopers?

“I’m sorry, Finn, but this is absolutely disgusting,” Snap grumbled from the console, scrolling through millions of serial numbers they’d manage to find out of the data. “Height, weight, blood type, species. It’s… _clinical_. I can’t stand this. These disgusting bastards.”

Poe pointed at the screen, at the dates beside the designations. “Is that their birthdays?”

“I doubt it,” Finn shook his head, frowning at the data. It wasn’t just disgusting. It was depressing. But he shouldn’t be depressed. He already knew this. “The dates are the same with a lot of them, and they seem to match up with the same coordinates, too. Could be when they were taken and from where.”

Poe frowned. “Why keep up with that?”

Finn just shrugged, crossing his arms. “To not hit the same place consecutively, I’d imagine. They needed a lot of troops as quickly as possible. Couldn’t be bothered with retaliation from anyone.”

“Still kriffin’ disgusting,” Snap muttered, still scrolling through the list. “What can we even do with all of this?”

“Anything helps,” Poe sighed, “Maybe if we can get that campaign going and free more of them, this might help.”

Snap just frowned more. “There’s billions of Stormtroopers, Poe. This data looks like it’s just everyone who went through that particular camp. It probably doesn’t even go back to when it was first built.”

The adults wouldn’t leave anyway, Finn wanted to say but held his tongue and just watched the screen. Or watched through the screen rather. _Maybe_  if more managed to defect, this could help.

“Anything helps,” Poe said again. “Back it up in the memory ban- Whoa! Wait!” His hand flew to the other pilot’s shoulder. “Snap, go back.”

“Uh…” He did as told, confused. “Okay? What am I looking for?”

“Just… stop! Stop, stop.” Poe’s finger met the screen, eyes wide and scrolling through the list himself. “FN… Finn, these say FN!”

“What?” Finn rushed forward, too.

Snap, unfortunately, was caught between the two of them, confused. “What’s so important about F-… Holy crap, _Finn?”_

“I’m not great at making up names while getting shot at,” Poe said absently, completely focused on the list in front of him. “What’s the-? What are the numbers? I can’t remember the numbers. Two one something-something.”

But he had no memory of ever being at that camp, much less in that system. To be fair, he had to have been small. Maybe it was the first place they had taken him. Maybe he would have recognized it from the inside. But it was far too much to hope that even if he had been there, they would have kept records going back that far. But he still found himself looking just as focused as Poe was. “FN-218-”

“Seven,” Poe gasped, his finger landing on a glowing _FN-2187_. And those were definitely his stats, even down to his blood type. The date even went back to as far as Dr. Kalonia aged him to be. Poe’s finger swept across the screen, finding the corresponding coordinates. And suddenly no one had anything to say.

Maybe those weren’t home planets. Maybe those weren’t even planets at all. Maybe it was just more bases of where they would eventually be assigned. It could even be the locations of slave colonies if the Trooper thing didn’t work out. Hell, it could be the base they just finished raiding. It could literally be anything.

“Finn,” Snap’s big hands wrapped around his shoulders. When did he stand up? “You’re okay, man. Just breathe.”

“Buddy.” Poe was standing in front of him, but it was kind of hard to look away from the screen. “It’s all right. We’ll figure out what all this means. We’ll make sure first, okay? We’ll figure it out.”

Figure it out….

* * *

Poe discussed the issue with the General, and they both quickly checked on the coordinates.

Varonat. A planet in the Varonat system that was coincidentally close to Bespin. It housed close to three thousand humans, making them the minority on the planet. Easier to steal their children without a fuss.

It made sense. Horrible sense.

Leia gave what information she could to Jess and Iolo, sending them to do some recon and check on the area. Most importantly, check on the locals. Finn didn’t even offer to go. He didn’t even dare ask why he wasn’t picked to go. To be totally honest, he didn’t _want_  to go.

But he was nothing if not curious, and he overheard Jess’ report to Poe that confirmed the widespread kidnapping of babies and toddlers twenty-three years ago among the human population. The people claimed that they didn’t know what had happened. Almost all of the children and about half of the families disappeared overnight. It was believed that most who saw something or fought back were killed. But there were a small number of witnesses, enough for the people to know their children had been taken. Apparently, the entire planet searched as best they could in their sector for five years. Some left their homeworld and continued even after funds ran out to keep looking.

As per orders, she hadn’t told anyone that one of those children was alive and well.

Poe left right after that, leaving Finn behind with nothing but kind words and brimming hope. “I’ll find them, buddy,” he told him. “Whether they’re out there or not, we’ll find them.”

“Shouldn’t I be looking for them? I’m not even sure I _want_  to find them, Poe. I know they deserve to know what happened to their child, but to tell them that I was a Stormtrooper? To their face? I can’t-”

“They’ll love you, buddy. They’ll love you as much as I do.”

And Poe was gone, taking a sample of Finn’s DNA with him.

Three thousand people was not a lot in the grand scheme of things. Tell one person something, you’ve told the whole community. And that’s exactly what happened. Once word spread that one of their own was alive, that they had found out who took the children, that they _all_  could be alive, people clamored to get tested. Most wanted to meet Finn anyway. He was a child that belonged to them all at that point. The one who broke free, the one who survived. He saved _himself_. The entire planet wanted to meet their child.

So Poe was back in about four days, and Finn was on the shuttle before he even really thought this through.

He gulped as they came out of hyperspace, Jess going in for the landing as Poe stood by his side next to the door. For a second, he couldn’t breathe. “Are they nice?”

“They’re all nice,” Poe smiled, both hands wrapped around Finn’s arm. “I didn’t talk much with- with your parents. They talked with Snap and Kalonia more.”

He watched the floor, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. “And… the whole kriffing planet is wanting to see me?”

“It’s just going to be the three of you right now.”

Finn turned to him so fast, his neck hurt. “Wha- Come with me.”

Poe’s eyes grew wide then sad. “It’s your _parents_ , Finn. I can’t intrude on-”

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, nearly wanting to cry at the thought of meeting them alone. He’d never been more scared in his life, and that was certainly saying something. “Poe, please. Come with me. I-”

“Of course, sweetheart,” the other breathed, pressing a kiss to his cheek and forehead. “If you want me, _cariño_ , I’m there. I promise.”

He did. He definitely did. It already felt suffocating, like he was backed into a corner with no way out. And it shouldn’t. He had dreamed of having a family for as long as he could remember. A real family. A mother and a father. Something biological. Something he could trace his face back to. Someone he could look at and see traces of himself reflected back.

Jess landed the shuttle, turning to watch them as the hatch opened. Finn just stared down at the steps.

“I’m right here, baby,” Poe whispered to him, rubbing up and down the length of his arm. “You can do this. I’m right here with you.”

Finn closed his eyes tight, opened them again, and forced his body to step out.

It took less strength of will than he thought to look up and meet eyes with the strangers outside of the shuttle. The man, a few inches taller than him, stared in a slack jaw shock. His skin was a very familiar shade, and his lips, face, even the width of shoulders was entirely too similar. The woman, though. It was the eyes. She looked at him with the same eyes he’d seen every day for the past twenty-three years.

They stared at him in the same way he stared back. Like they knew what they were there to see but entirely unprepared to find it.

The man, still in shock, didn’t move. But the woman suddenly began to cry, hands flying to her mouth. “ _Ọmọ mi!_ ” she screamed, launching herself at Finn who was helpless to even attempt to stop her. She embraced him, hands gripping the back of his head and crying on his shoulder. “My _son_. My-” She pulled away for a brief moment, her puffy curls rubbing against his neck, her hands quickly finding his face. “Oh, my boy. You’re beautiful. _You’re beautiful_. Look at you. You’re so beautiful.”

Poe’s embrace was gone, and Finn immediately realized that it was to make room for the taller man approaching them. He still stared dumbly back to Finn who couldn’t help but return the exact same look, before finally giving him a tight and overwhelming embrace.

Finn felt his mother holding his side, his father pressing against his chest. He felt himself hugging them back, felt himself crying. “My son,” his father’s voice whispered, wavering, and Finn sank to his knees in sobs.

* * *

“I understand if you want to stay. We all do.”

“I would like to ask the General for a few days leave, if she’d do it.”

“ _Of course_ , she’d- No, Finn, I meant if you didn’t want to come back with us at all. This is your family. These are your people. You’ve missed a lifetime with them. They’ve missed a lifetime with you. You don’t have to stay with the Resistance when you have _this_.”

“Poe… I’m going back to base. I’m going with you. I just-… I just want to know them. I want to know I have things to come back to, that’s all. I’m staying with the Resistance. I want to.”

“… You sure, buddy?… We all get it if you don’t.”

“I’m not going to stay here and enjoy my family when trillions of people don’t get the same thing, not when I _know_  that I can do something about it. I’ve been assuming that the First Order didn’t leave survivors behind, but this is- It’s-… I’m starting that campaign we talked about. I’ll convince Statura. I’m getting as many out as I can.”

“… Okay… Okay, then I’m with you.”

“Thank you… Poe. _Thank you_.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Request some prompts on my [tumblr](http://linatrinch.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> And I thought I'd attempt the mom knowing a little bit of Yoruba. She says, "My son/child." As we all know, google translate isn't the most reliable, so let me know if I got those two damn words wrong, please. Thanks.


End file.
